A conventional garden nozzle is disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally includes a barrel 10 with a handle 11 through which a path 111 is defined. The handle 11 is connected with a hose which is not shown so that water enters the path 111 and comes out from the barrel 10. A rod 12 is movably extended into the barrel 10 from a rear end of the barrel 10 and a lever 15 is connected to the rod so as to pull the rod 12 backward to unseal an opening through which water in the chamber 112 in the barrel 10 is allowed to go through a pattern member 14 located at a front end of the barrel 10. A spring 121 is mounted to the rod 12 so as to provide a force to return the rod 12 after use. A nozzle member 13 is engaged with the barrel 10 and includes an outlet 131. The pattern member 14 is rotatably mounted to nozzle member 13. When the user wants to adjust the pattern of watering, he or she has to hold the handle 11 by one hand and rotate the pattern member 14 by the other hand. If the user rotates the pattern member 14 during watering, water stream hits the hand of the user and splashes the user.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustable mechanism that allows the user to use one finger of the hand holding the handle to adjust the way of watering.